Discord and Celestia's pasts
by Amellia Rose
Summary: Discord and Celestia weren't always enemies. This their story. I DO NOT OWN MLP!


In Canterlot a cloaked pony was charging a bit to hear a story about their highnesses, Princess Celestia and Prince Discord. She said this was about before he was turned to stone.

"Why hello my little ponies. Are you here for a story. Well do I have a story for you."said the cloaked pony" It happened over a thousand years ago...

Celestia had just been crowned princess of the day and Luna of the night. Two traveling sibling happen to see the princess and the brother fell in love ant first sight. They stayed in the bushes for a night or to when...

"Tia look what I found." said a voice that woke up the two siblings.

"Who are you?" asked the pony called Tia.

We're two orphans looking for a home," replied the sister. She was a pony-draconequus hybrid. " I'm Aurora Rose and this is my brother Discord." Discord look younger and he didn't have his beard.

"how do you know about this?" Asked the present Luna.

"I'll tell that later. Would you like to stay for the rest of the story?" asked the mysterious voice. Luna nodded as she sat down. "Alright where was I? Oh yes the princess replied...

"After some consideration we have decided to let you stay with us!" exclaimed a very excited Celestia. Celestia had a pink and purple striped mane. The four so became friends and lived in harmony. Soon Discord expressed his feelings for Celestia and they went out on dates.

"Who are you and how do you know this story?" asked a certain draconequus prince by the name of Discord. Everyone around them bowed, but Luna and the cloaked pony. Princess Celestia was also there with a questioning look on her face.

"As I told Lulu over here I will reveal my identity later, would you like to stay. Oh look at the time. If you hae paid you can just come tomorrow. If you are new I will know." Stated the cloaked pony.

The next day

The cloaked pony sat on the corner and waited for all the little colts and fillies to come they and the royals from the day before arrived, she started.

It was the day before their wedding, and Discord was out on the town. When an old pony told him he had to end his engagement.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I'll show you..." she showed him Tia kissing another stallion. This is when Discord lost it, and was put in stone.

"Who was this pony?" asked a small alicorn filly with a yellow coat. She also had a green and aqua mane in a braid.

"The pony was the Evil Queen Chrysalis in disguise. Who are you? If I may ask." replied the cloaked pony.

"I'm Wave Blooms. I'm also an orphan. Why do you ask?"

"OH! I asked, because you remind me of a filly from my youth." the cloaked pony paused and then started her tale again.

"After Discord was in cased in stone, his sister has not been seen since. The end my little ponies." finished the cloaked pony. The fillies and clot dispersed, but one filly stayed and asked:

"Who do I remind you of?" Wave Blooms asked.

"Why of Luna herself!" exclaimed the pony with a soft laugh.

"ME?" asked Luna."how would you have known me in your childhood? I was in the moon."

"No you weren't. How about you take Wave Blooms and I to the castle, and I'll explain how I know that story and you?"

"Alright." So the royals and their guest traveled to the castle. When they were in the throne room the cloaked pony said "Close your eyes ,and don't open them until I say so." the royals did what they were told, but Wave didn't.

"Do I have to?" Wave asked innocently.

"No you don't ." The royals heard a rustle of a coat, and heard, Alright, open up." To their shock, when they opened their eye they saw Aurora Rose herself. Discord ran up to her, and hugged he so hard her face turned red.

"Where have you been?" Discord asked.

"I traveled Equestria for a 1,000 years. Then I heard you had got married, and thought about how to approach you. You can figure the rest out on your own." Everyone was happy, and the four rulers hung out the rest of the adopted Wave, and her little sister Fire Flakes. Thing were peaceful until Aurora Rose got a crush. DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I will do a squeal! Happy New year.**


End file.
